Je sais qu'on se connaît
by Angelica R
Summary: [Challenge de février 2020 – Collectif NONAME] : Suite de La nuit des morts. UA!Réincarnation. "Il l'avait appelée fillette, et quand il l'avait fait, quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi."


Je sais qu'on se connaît.

[Challenge de février 2020 – Collectif NONAME] : Suite de _La nuit des morts_.UA!Réincarnation. "Il l'avait appelée _fillette_, et quand il l'avait fait, quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle. Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi."

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi de Nalou : « J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie ».**

**Penses-tu que la réincarnation existe ?**** Aucune idée... Oui je sais c'est pas une réponse... pas vraiment non.**

**ND'A :**** Et oui vous me connaissez, j'aime l'angst et le drama, mais j'aime surtout quand ça finit bien, donc non je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et avec l'un des thèmes mensuel du Collectif (pour lequel j'ai voté d'ailleurs, personne n'est surpris) j'ai pas pu résister au fait d'écrire sur un de mes tropes favoris ! Histoire de donner (enfin) une fin heureuse au Braime ! Parce qu'ils le méritent !**

Jaime Lannister avait l'habitude de faire des cauchemars.

Depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans, il voyait en rêve des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ou à expliquer, et ce n'est que quand il avait eu vingt-et-un ans qu'il s'était enfin souvenu, en même temps que Cersei.

Les choses avaient été compliquées de prime abord, il l'avait étranglée à mort dans leur vie précédente après tout, et quant à elle, n'en parlons même pas...

Mais, une fois qu'ils avaient chacun décidé (en accord avec Tyrion), avec pas mal de difficultés, que ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans cette vie précédente n'avait pas à conditionner ce qui se passerait dans celle-ci, la première question que sa jumelle lui avait posé était :

« Tu vas essayer de la retrouver ?

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait tant c'était évident.

Dans cette vie-là, les choses étaient beaucoup plus apaisées, Joanna avait survécu (ça avait beaucoup aidé), et Cersei et Jaime n'étaient que frère et sœur, rien de plus.

L'ancien chevalier se mit à sourire.

À croire qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

_J'espère te rencontrer dans une autre vie_, avait-il dit autrefois face au cadavre inerte et glacé de la jeune femme.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé _avoir_ _raison_ à ce sujet.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

Sa jumelle lui sourit narquoisement.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais empêché de la retrouver autrefois... »

Il ne put la contredire.

_§§§§_

_Le froid, la glace._

_La nuit. _

_Les Ténèbres._

_Des monstres, des morts-vivants, des zombies._

_L'odeur de la mort, partout, et la neige, le froid encore, et la mort._

_Et une épée qui s'enfonce dans son ventre, inexorablement_.

_Elle meurt_.

_Elle meurt, et personne ne viendra la sauver_.

Brienne de Torth se réveilla en sursaut.

Lemême rêve, _encore_, plutôt un cauchemar en vérité, dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se débarrasser, et cet homme aux yeux verts qui hurlait _et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître_.

Et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, un froid glacial s'emparait systématiquement d'elle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver cet homme pour qu'il lui explique _ce que cela voulait bien dire_.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était comprendre d'où ces rêves venaient.

Elle voulait juste se souvenir.

_§§§§_

Si on avait dit à Jaime Lannister, chevalier de la garde royale, régicide et porteur d'autres titres peu glorieux, que ce serait grâce à Catelyn Stark qu'il réussirait à retrouver Brienne de Torth dans une autre vie, il aurait très probablement éclaté de rire sur le coup.

Pourtant, alors que l'ancienne dame de Winterfell lui indiquait du regard une de ses amies, il sursauta en voyant une chevelure blonde et deux yeux bleux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se mit à sourire.

« Bonjour fillette. »

_§§§§_

Ils étaient à une soirée organisée par Renly Baratheon quand c'était arrivé.

Elle avait entendu une voix, _sa voix_, et soudainement, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars avait finalement fait sens, pour la première fois.

Il l'avait appelée _fillette_, et quand il l'avait fait, quelque chose s'était réveillé en elle.

Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Il lui avait suffit d'entendre ce simple et unique mot pour qu'elle se souvienne, et que les souvenirs de son ancienne vie la frappent avec la même force qu'un tsunami.

Elle le regarda, presque incertaine de son existence, comme ne semblant pas _être sure_ qu'il puisse être réel, qu'il soit vraiment là.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

« Jaime ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui l'avait regardée comme si il ne pouvait croire qu'elle puisse se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Brienne ? Tu te souviens ? Avait-il demandé presque avec crainte.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Maintenant oui. »


End file.
